Monster
by Your Mom's A Wookie
Summary: In the time of Scar's reign, Nala births a cub that she doesn't really want. As it grows, it struggles with its heritage, its mother's cold shoulder, and its place in the world. Inspired by the song "Monster" by Meg and Dia.
1. Aglaeca

**Monster**

** By Meg & Dia**

* * *

Inside one of the caves of Pride Rock, a young lioness's screams of pain bounced off the walls, creating an echo that seemed to stretch throughout the Pridelands. Her back to the entrance, she was lying on her side, her engorged belly making it impossible to thrash around like she wanted to. Her pale coat was covered in sweat and tears were streaming down her muzzle. "I can't take anymore! Make it stop!"

Another, older pale lioness was at her side, her blue eyes filled with tears, "Push, Nala. Just a little more!"

"I can't, mom! It hurts too bad!"

At her tail base, a dark beige lioness stood, "The harder you push, Nala, the faster the pain will go away."

Nala sobbed pitifully, "Mom! Please make it stop!"

The older pale lioness's tears started to fall, "I can't sweetie, you gotta push!"

The lioness at Nala's tail base looked up to the one who spoke, "Sarafina, can you handle this?"

"I won't leave her, Sarabi." Sarafina spoke over Nala's wails.

Sarabi merely nodded, "Nala, honey, you must push! If you don't get the cub out, you will die!"

Nala cried harder before gritting her teeth together. She groaned with effort as she pushed, her body shaking with pain.

"That's it, Nala! I can see the cubs head! Keep pushing!" Sarabi shouted.

Sarafina bent to speak directly into her daughter's ear, "Good girl, sweetie. Only a little more and you can rest."

Nala screamed again as she gave a final, hard push. She visibly relaxed as she felt the pain leave her body, her stomach now its normal size.

"You did good, dear. You did very, very good." Sarafina said while nuzzling her daughter. She lifted her head to Sarabi, who was cleaning the cub.

When she was finished, Sarabi looked at the cub and gave a small smile before grabbing it and showing Sarafina.

The pale one smiled ruefully before nudging her exhausted daughter, "Nala, do you want to see the baby?"

The young lioness looked into her mother's eyes, "It wasn't dead? After all I did to miscarriage, the damn thing still lived!"

Sarabi looked on with sad eyes as Sarafina pleaded with her daughter, "Please, Nala, its not the cubs fault. Just look at it."

Nala looked to where Sarabi had the cub and held back a sob. "It doesn't look like him."

"No, it is the color of the sun." Sarafina looked at Sarabi, "Put it down to nurse."

Sarabi complied and nestled the cub close to it's mother. The golden newborn nosed around before it began to suckle. Nala watched it with a look of grimness.

"What Scar did to you has nothing to do with this cub. I know you were too young, still too young, but you can't hold it against the cub. You have a responsibility to love and care for it." Sarabi wisely said.

Nala continued to stare at it with disdain, tears began to tumble from her eyes.

"Try not to think of it, dear. Try to focus on your cub." Sarafina offered.

"Its not that, mom." Nala said before sniffing, "It looks like Simba."

Sarafina's eyes widened slightly, and she looked to Sarabi.

The old queen stared at the small bundle with an apathetic face. She gave no hints as to what she was now feeling. Finally she spoke, "It merely bears the color of the Pridelands, a wonderful blessing from the Great Kings."

"Yes." Sarafina turned to look at Nala, "They have blessed you by not giving the cub the appearance of our _king_." She said the last word bitterly.

Nala continued to look at the thing nestled beside her. "I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl."

The older pale lioness looked back to the dusty beige one, "Did you happen to get a look when you were cleaning it?"

"Yes, it is a boy."

"A boy," Sarafina murmured before speaking to Nala, "You have a son, Nala. What will you name him?"

The young lioness looked up to meet her mother's eyes, "I can choose any name I want?"

Sarafina only nodded.

Nala looked back down to it, "Monster."

Sarafina's eyes widened, "Monster? Nala, you can't name-"

Nala whipped her head around to glare at her mother, "Why can't I? You said I could choose whatever I wanted!"

"Nala," Sarabi softly spoke, "You cannot blame the cub for Scar's doings. He is only a baby. He is also your son."

Nala shook her head furiously, "No! He is the son of a monster! His name stays!"

Sarabi narrowed her eyes, "Just because he is Scar's does not mean he will be anything like him."

"Yes it does. That bastard's blood runs through his veins. He raped me! And _he, _" she tilted her head toward the cub," is the result! How can anyone expect me to love it? I want nothing to do with the thing!"

Sarabi growled lowly, "As long as you reside here, the cub is yours. You will raise him and while I cannot make you love him, I can make you tolerate it." She glared at the young lioness sternly, "Change its name."

Nala glared back at the old queen and snarled, locking the two in a battle of dominance.

"Nala.." Sarafina whispered.

The two lionesses continued to glare at each other, both unwilling to submit. The young mother continued her snarling while the old queen calmly stood, her tail lashing with annoyance. Finally, Nala dropped her eyes and quieted down and looked over to her son.

The more dominate lioness sighed at Nala's emotional disposition. _"You are still only just a cub." _She looked to Sarafina, "I'll go inform Scar of the birth."

Sarafina nodded and turned her attention back to her daughter. She walked up to her and nuzzled her cheek as Sarabi padded out.

"Oh, Nala, I'm so proud of you!" She purred, "You were so brave!"

Nala nuzzled her mother back half-heartedly, "Thanks, mom."

Sarafina then turned to the cub. He was sleeping peacefully, his little body was nestled into Nala's. She smiled and moved to nuzzle him, "He's very cute."

Nala watched in sadness as her mother cooed at it. Her heart didn't flutter when it woke. She didn't smile as it flipped over. She didn't get excited as it started to open its eyes.

"Look, Nala! He's opening his eyes!" The older pale lioness squealed.

Nala smiled for her mother's benefit, then frowned at the thing. The golden abomination sneezed, then slowly started to pry its eyes open.

"Come on, little one. You can do it!" Sarafina encouraged while Nala remained silent.

The cubs eyes finally opened completely, and he blinked at the new sensation. Sarafina gasped while Nala just looked away. "They're.." Sarafina started but trailed off.

"Like his. It's like looking into his eyes. Those cold, green eyes." Nala finished.

Sarafina stared at them a moment longer before her ears perked at the sound of claws ticking on the cave floor. Beside her, Nala visibly stiffened. That very sound haunted her in both sleep and consciousness. She craned her head around to watch him enter the cave.

"Well, well, I finally have an heir." Scar said as he stalked near them. He walked close to Nala and reached out to lick her. "My dear, what a good job you've done." She pulled away, an action to which Scar only chuckled at.

Young Nala shook with fear and disgust. She put her head in her paws. Scar walked around from her head to her stomach but abruptly stopped as his son came into view. He stared at it in shock before roaring in an outrage. "What is this? He is not mine!"

He turned to Nala and snarled, "You little tramp!"

That pushed Sarafina over the edge and she roared, putting her self between him and Nala's head. "My daughter is no tramp! You know so! She was a virgin when you took her!"

"Look at him, Sarafina! The pelt is the color of.." Scar growled as he got to the end of his sentence, not wanting to say the name of the one he loathed to no end.

"Mufasa?" Sarafina finshed. " A blessing from the Great Kings!" Sarafina growled. "But look at the tuft at the end of his tail, black as the night sky. And his eyes, as green as yours. It seems the Kings couldn't bless the cub with everything."

Scar growled lowly but looked the cub over anyway. The lioness was right, black at the end of his tail, and black fur spots where a tuft would eventually grow. The king bent and looked into the eyes that mirrored his own. The cub meowed at him and batted his face playfully. The lion only stood back to his full height and looked to the lionesses. Sarafina glared at him fiercely, while Nala still had her head in her paws.

"It looks like you are right. The cub does seem to be mine. However, he bears the color of my brother therefore he is not my heir, and he will not be the future king. I denounce any rights and responsibilities I have to him. He is nothing to me, and he will be forced to leave when he comes of age."

Sarafina growled and was about to say something when another lioness rushed in, "Sire! Zira has just given birth!"

"Male or female?" He sneered.

"A healthy baby boy, my lord." The lioness smiled.

"Ah," he grinned, "Maybe this one will be worthy enough to be my heir." He said as he padded out to visit Zira.

Sarafina was still growling as his tail slipped out of the cave. She looked back down to her daughter, who still had her head in-between her paws. She nuzzled her comfortingly, "He's gone now, dear. It's alright. The cub is safe."

Nala picked her head up and looked at her mother before lunging into her. Surprised, Sarafina fell back into a sitting position, holding the top half of a sobbing Nala. From the cave floor, the cub could be heard meowing and searching for warmth. The older mother patted her daughter on the back, "There, there, sweetie. Everything's going to be just fine."

"No it's not, mom! Everything will never be fine! I hate it here! I hate Scar! I hate _him!_" Nala sobbed. "I don't want to be a mother! I want to play! I want to..I want to be with Simba!"

"Oh Nala," Sarafina sighed, "Even if you hadn't given birth, you couldn't have played all day. You're an adult now, you would have to hunt with the rest of us. As for Simba…" Sarafina sighed once more before continuing, "We cannot change what has been done. Simba is gone, and he will never come back."

At the last words, Nala sobbed harder. She buried her muzzle into her mother's shoulder. She could feel the cub nuzzle itself into her back leg.

Sarafina closed her eyes, "The sooner you wrap your head around that fact, the sooner you will be able to move on."

Nala continued to sob, her leg itching to kick away the ball of fur at her feet. Eventually, she quieted down to sniffling and left her mother's paws. The small cub fell to the floor and began crying. She simply looked at it.

"Nala… "Sarafina began.

"I know, mom." She said as she bent to pick it up by the scruff and laid it down in between her paws. He looked up at her and meowed. "I have a name for you, cub. You are Aglaeca." His green eyes looked into her blue ones and he gave his first smile. His mother did not return it. "It is an old word that means monster."

"Where did you learn a word like that?" Sarafina asked with sad eyes.

Nala looked at her, "Rafiki taught it to me when I was a cub. Simba and I used to go there for-"

"For worldly lessons. I remember." Sarafina finished.

Nala bent and picked Aglaeca up and laid him between her mother's paws. "Would you watch him? I just want to go to the waterhole and rinse this sweat off me."

Sarafina gave her a quizzical look before looking outside and back to her, "It's the middle of the night."

"I know, but I stink." Nala smiled.

Sarafina relented. That little bit of humor made Nala look like the carefree cub she used to be. "Alright. Leave…Aglaeca.. here with me. Go on and get a bath."

Nala smiled gently and went to nuzzle her, "Thank you for everything, mom. I probably couldn't have given birth if you weren't with me."

"I love you, Nala." Sarafina nuzzled her back fiercely.

"I love you too, mom." She pulled away and padded outside. Sarafina watched her disappear before picking up the cub and carrying it farther back into the cave. She laid down and placed him between her paws. Aglaeca cuddled up in her warmth and meowed happily.

"How is he?"

Sarafina looked at Sarabi as she walked up to them, a somber look upon her face. "Content. His name is Aglaeca."

"Aglaeca? What a strange name."

Sarafina chuckled humorlessly, "It means monster. Rafiki taught it to her and Simba."

"Ah. Well, at least it isn't straightforward." Sarabi bent to nuzzle the cub but jumped back when he turned to face her.

"Great Kings! He's got Scar's eyes!" Sarabi gasped.

"Yep. I'm afraid my grand cub will have a rough life. Scar denounced him because of his pelt."

Sarabi nodded, "The lionesses won't treat him well because he _is _Scar's cub."

"And Nala hates him." Sarafina sighed.

"Things will work out Sarafina, they always do." Sarabi assured her.

Sarafina looked at her friend, then down at the cub before replying, "I think this time you may be wrong, old friend."

Aglaeca yawned and turned over facing the entrance his mother would walk into as if he was waiting for her return.

* * *

This story was inspired by the song Monster by Meg and Dia. I wanted to do a song fic but since that isn't allowed I decided to turn it into a story with some lyrics at the beginning of each chapter. :)

The name Aglaeca is an old english word that means monster, or creature. I looked but couldn't find any African words for monster, or anything related to it.

This story should only be 13 chapters long.

Well, I have nothing else to say really except, Read and Review!


	2. Love Me

****

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the first chapter but i do not own TLK or 'Monster' by Meg and Dia!**

* * *

_His little whispers_

_Love Me Love Me_

_That's all I ask for_

_Love Me Love Me..._

* * *

"Mom?" Aglaeca whispered through the sleeping cave. It was dusk outside and if he didn't want to miss anything, he'd have to get to his mother soon. He gingerly stepped outside of his corner sleeping spot and made his way over to Nala. He watched with careful eyes as he stepped over the many sleeping bodies, making his way to his mother who was safely tucked within the prides warmth. He looked up for a brief moment and tripped over a lioness's tail.

"Ooof!" He uttered as he fell face forward into the cold stone floor. He slowly sat up and put a paw up to his sore nose. "Oww." He whispered as tears welled in his eyes and dropped down his cheeks. He jumped when he heard a low growl behind him.

"Watch it, cub." A lioness glared at him with disgust and lashed her tail angrily.

Aglaeca pinned his ears to his head and turned to her to apologize. "I'm sor-rr-y, I-"

"What's going on?" Another lioness picked her head up a couple bodies away, her ears perked at the voices.

The cub looked to see many of the lionesses start to awaken. He rubbed the tears away with a small paw only to have them well up again at the throbbing pain in his nose.

"Nala's little freak just stepped on my tail." The angry lioness replied.

Aglaeca's eyes widened and he hunkered down to make himself small as the voices surrounded him.

"The little brat!"

"Showing signs of his father already."

"Ugh, no manners! No respect!"

One lioness near him growled, "Why did you step on her tail? Did you think it would be funny?"

"N-n-no! I didn't m-mean to! It was an accident!" He stammered.

Many scoffed and rolled their eyes at him. Aglaeca could do nothing to stop the tears now, they dropped from his cheeks and rolled down his muzzle to hit the floor. He closed his eyes in an attempt to stop them.

"Now you're crying about it?" One sneered.

"How pathetic!" Another shouted.

Aglaeca's eyes were still closed, he tucked his ears closer to his head to try to block out the mocking voices and laughter. Then, his ears perked at a familiar voice, "What did you do now?"

Nala emerged from the throng of lionesses, an annoyed frown present.

"Mom!" Aglaeca exclaimed happily. He shot to a sitting position and gave her a toothy grin.

"He stepped on my tail, Nala. Why can't you keep your brat under control?"

Nala sighed, "I'm really sorry. It won't do it again."

"He'd better not." The lioness huffed before turning over and laying her head down.

Nala looked around at the lionesses, embarrassment shinning in her blue eyes, "I'm sorry it woke you all up."

Growls, groans, and scoffs were her reply as everyone turned from her to lay back down. The young lioness looked around sadly at her sisters before glaring at her son. Aglaeca's grin slipped from his face and he hunkered down again. She began her trek towards the entrance, lashing her tail out at the cub as she went.

He flinched from the whip-like pain. He looked to the entrance and could see the orange glow that was the sky. He had missed it. The cub sighed and followed his mother. He was very careful to watch where he was stepping this time. When they finally got to the opening of the cave, Nala stopped and looked at him angrily.

"Why do you always have to cause me trouble?"

"I'm sorry, mom! It was an accident! I was just trying to get to you!" He pleaded from his place by her side.

She growled low in her throat before continuing her walk to the edge of the ledge. She looked out into the grey savannah sadly, "They hate me because of you, you know." She murmured.

Aglaeca tentatively sat by her, "I'm sorry, mom." He whispered. He looked up at her hopefully as he said his next words, "But at least we have each other."

Nala whipped her head to look at him with a snarl, "No we don't! My job is to care for you until you can make it on your own. Our interaction does, and will, not go past that, Aglaeca!"

Aglaeca pinned his ears to his head and curled his tail around himself.

"Why were you trying to get to me, anyway?"

The small cub perked his ears up in hope, "I wanted to see if you wanted to watch the sunrise with me."

Nala scoffed and turned her head back to the waking Pridelands, "You know the drill, cub. We wake up, I go my way and you go your way until the afternoon when I must provide you with something to eat. Then, you go into your corner of the cave while I go with the pride. "

His ears fell back down and he lowered his gaze to the dusty rock beneath him, "Oh…right."

Nala sighed and began her trek down from Pride Rock, "Tell them I went to scout." She called over her shoulder.

"Okay, mom." He replied. He sighed and sniffled at his mother's retreating form. He watched her walk down the steps and into the dry land with sad eyes.

Suddenly, he heard wild laughter and jumped around to see where it was from. A hyena cub a little older than he padded close to him, slipping from her laughter and into chuckling. Aglaeca hunkered down again, submitting to her instantly, but his eyes never left its awkward form.

"Poor little cubby," The spotted animal mocked, "never to know what a mother's love is truly like."

"M-M-My mom loves me!" He shouted.

The hyena came and sat by the lion cub casually, taking the place she knew moments ago was Nala's. She looked at the cub with a smirk, "Come on, kid. If your mother loved you, she would have jumped at the chance to watch the sunrise with you."

Aglaeca sat up fully and shook his head fiercely, "She had things to do. That's what she told me, that she had been assigned a mission for the day and-"

"Cut the crap, kid!" The hyena growled. Aglaeca slumped a little and tightened his tail around him before the hyena continued, "I saw the whole thing between you two."

A shocked look took over the cub's face briefly before it faded into shame. He lowered his gaze and mumbled, "You saw?"

"Sure did." She chimed. "The name's Amri."

"Amri? But isn't that a-"

"Boy's name? So? Since when is a name defined by a gender?"

Aglaeca blinked at her, "Mine's-"

"Aglaeca. Everyone knows the pride scape goat."

The golden cub lifted one ear up normally while the other stayed pinned to his head in a confused expression. "Scape goat?"

"Not important." Amri waved it off with a paw, "I have a plan to make your mom love ya."

Both ears shot up at her words, "Really?" A toothy grin spread across his face.

The hyena cub grinned, "Uh huh."

Aglaeca's delighted expression slipped from his face and was replaced with a suspicious glare, "Why are you helping me? You're a hyena, and I'm a lion, our kind don't help each other."

Amri shrugged, "If you don't want my help then fine." She turned and began her trek back into the cave.

Aglaeca bit his lip and looked out to where he thought his mother to be before crying out, "Wait! Please, come back!"

The little she-hyena smirked before turning around, "Change our mind, did we?"

"Yes."

"Great! Follow me, goldy." She exclaimed as she trotted her way over to the steps of Pride Rock.

"Hold on!" He called out as he ran to catch up.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait and also because its so short. I really struggled with what to put in this one. To all who reviewed and put this story on thier alerts and favorites list, thank you! I love it each time I log on and there is something new! Your feedback keeps me going! Again, thank you!

If anyone was confused, Nala doesn't refer to Aglaeca as a 'he', she will only refer to him as 'it'.

Amri means Power, Authority.


	3. Feel Something

_He battered his tiny fists to feel something_

_Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something._

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Aglaeca softly asked. He and Amri were sitting under the shade of a giant tree, looking out into the yellow grasses of the savannah.

"'Course it will!" Amri declared.

Aglaeca and Amri had spent the whole morning going over her brilliant plan. It took some time to wrap Aglaeca's mind around things, but he eventually turned over. Not much of a surprise to Amri though, there really wasn't anything that didn't go her way.

The two kids looked out to where various herds were grazing. They knew that, somewhere, the hunting party was in the process of picking the two animals they would bring down.

Aglaeca looked unsure, "Are you positive?"

Amri turned to look at him with a growl, "Yes! Now, listen up!" She whipped her head around to point out the moving grass, "There! That's the hunting party!"

The golden cub squinted and peered out. "I see it." He murmured, "Looks like they're headed for the herd of zebra."

"Probably the mom and foal."

"Probably." He shrugged before turning to her, "So, what now?"

Amri smirked, "Now, you go out and help bring it down."

"But when?"

"Now! You gotta go out there and be the first one to pounce!" She answered enthusiastically. "When Nala sees you trying to help hunt, she'll be beaming with pride!"

Aglaeca's ears perked and his face lit up with hope, "And she'll love me."

The hyena cub nodded and tilted her head towards the savannah grass.

Aglaeca gave her a small smile before bounding out. The golden blur raced through the grass with a determined look. Amri was right, his mother would surly love him after this! How could she not? He was helping out like adult lions would!

Encouraged more by his thoughts, he ran faster.

After all this time, his mom would finally love him! She'd probably even let him eat with her! Maybe even let him sleep at her side! Oh, how nice it would be to get out of that cold and lonely corner sleeping spot!

Distracted, the little cub ran without paying attention to where he was going. Before he knew it, he bumped right into a sturdy leg. The impact forced him back a little ways to land on his rear, his tuft of jet black fur falling into his eyes. He huffed and attempted to blow it back into its normal spot.

Aglaeca jumped at the sound of a whinny, his ears shot down and his eyes instantly filled with fear as he looked up to see the mother zebra's hooves above him. The image of it kicking its forelegs reflected in the cub's wide eyes.

Aglaeca couldn't move. He knew that he should have been running, but he was too afraid. His entire focus was on the zebra's descending hooves.

"Don't just sit there like an idiot! Run, Aglaeca!" Amri cried out desperately from her position on the sidelines.

The sound of his new friend's voice brought Aglaeca's mind back to him. He blinked before darting forward quickly to escape the sharp hooves. The golden cub ran through the animals back legs and into the zebra herd. He ran through legs, between zebra families, and in front of newly walking foals. Before long, the whole herd had picked up on the little lion's panic and had begun racing to a different area. Little Aglaeca ran against them, trying to his best to weave around the oncoming slew of legs.

"Aglaeca!" Amri called, worried. She scanned the panicked herd for any trace of her golden friend.

Aglaeca continued to run against the never-ending herd of prey. He was exhausted, the only thing keeping him going was the adrenaline of the situation and the will to stay alive. He gave a strangled yelp as he fell into a dark space. The poor cub clawed at the dirt in renewed fear before realizing that he had fallen into an empty warthog den.

Panting heavily, the lion collapsed into the cool dirt. He listened as the hooves pounded the ground above him. After what seemed like forever, the hooves began to slowly stop. When he could hear nothing from above, Aglaeca poked his head out to look around hesitantly. As soon as he saw that it was clear, the rejected heir climbed out and breathed a sigh of relief.

He was once again startled into fear as a lioness leapt at him and roared. He shrunk to the ground and lowered his ears in a submissive pose as the lioness above growled.

"What have you done! You scared away the herd!"

Aglaeca dared a glance up to see his mother snarling down at him. He only shut his eyes tighter and curled his tail around him.

Infuriated, Nala swiped at him, landing a blow to his side. "Answer me!"

Tears formed within the young cub's eyes, "I-I'm sorry mom! I didn't mean to scare them away! I was only trying t-t-to help!"

"Why? What could have possibly motivated you to rush up to the herd!" Nala's breathing was hard with anger, her tail lashed angrily

Aglaeca was about to answer before a thought hit him. "You saw the whole thing?"

"The whole hunting party watched your little show!"

He got up in a slumped sitting position, "How come you didn't come to help me?"

Nala rolled her eyes, "It's not my job to save you from every little thing. You got yourself into that and you could get yourself out! I wasn't about to endanger my well being to get to _you_!"

The tears Aglaeca had tried to hold in came cascading down his cheeks. "I wanted you to be proud of me! " He blurted out. " I thought that if I helped with the hunt that you would be-"

"Well you thought wrong!" She snarled. She felt nothing but hatred towards the thing that was her son. "Thanks to you, the lionesses want nothing to do with me!"

Aglaeca shrunk back down as his mother's voice got louder. He pinned his ears to his head in shame.

"This hunting trip was to make up for the fuss you caused this morning! But now, you've ruined everything! Again!" She screamed, not bothering to stop her upper lip from pulling back to show her fearsome canines.

"I'm sorry, mom." Aglaeca murmured, his little body shook with fear.

Nala roared down at her cub. The pride hated her. All because of him. Everything was because of him.

She lifted her paw and unsheathed her claws, preparing to get rid of the thing that had caused her so much pain. He closed his eyes and whimpered.

Just as she was about to carry out the deed, Sarabi's words rung out through her memory.

_"As long as you reside here, the cub is yours. You will raise him and while I cannot make you love him, I can make you tolerate it."_

She could end it's life, right here, right now. Sarabi and her mother were gone, out on an extended scouting mission. She could simply say that something had happened,  
Scar killed it, a hyena killed it, it drowned. But they would know. One look at her face, and they would know everything.

She growled in annoyance and spun around to make her way back to Pride Rock.

Aglaeca opened his eyes and slowly sat up as he watched his mother walk away. He had to explain further. She had to know what he was striving for! Out of desperation, he yelled, "I just wanted you to love me!"

At that, Nala stopped. Aglaeca's ears perked when she turned around and her face showed not anger, but sadness.

"Aglaeca," She started softly, "the only part about you that I love is when I get to walk away from you."

The cub stared at her in shock while Nala turned and resumed her walk home. He tried to hold back a sob but failed miserably. Aglaeca's paws seemingly fell out from under him and he landed hard on the ground. The golden lion sobbed pitifully into the grass.

"Why!" He called out to no one in particular. "Why do I have to mess everything up! Why can't I do something good?"

From her place under the tree, Amri sighed. "I shouldn't get involved with things like this." She swiftly got up and headed home.

Back on the savannah, Aglaeca's sobbing was beginning to quiet down. He sniffled as he curled his paws into himself, and curled his tail around his body. Burying his face into his paws, he continued to cry until he drifted to an exhausted, worn out slumber.

When he finally awoke, darkness was descending onto him. The cub heaved himself up into a standing position and looked around. The zebra herd was long gone, as was his mother. Looking to the tree, he saw that Amri had left as well.

Aglaeca sighed and began his journey back home. He walked the same way that he and Amri had come earlier.

He wished she was with him now. He wished anyone was with him now.

A little while later, he was climbing up the steep steps of Pride Rock. As he stepped onto the main platform, he felt the eyes of the pride on him. Looking up, he saw the pride together, eating the kill that they had made. The king and his family weren't there, probably in the king's chambers. The hyenas, who knows.

He silently made his way over to Nala, who was promptly trying to ignore him. "Mom?"

She sat with him at her side, her head facing the opposite direction.

"Mom?" He said again, his ears lowering.

With a heavy sigh Nala turned to look down at him, "What?"

He visibly shrank at her harsh tone, "I'm hungry."

She snorted, "I don't think you deserve anything after today's fiasco."

"But mom," He began, "I was only trying to help! And I haven't ate since yesterday!" At that moment, a loud gurgling was heard.

The lionesses all stopped ignoring the young cub to look at him. Disgust and loathing shone in their hard eyes. Nala looked down upon her son in the same way, "Can't you control yourself?"

Aglaeca closed his eyes in embarrassment, "Please, mom." He whispered.

A quick flash of sympathy shone in her eyes. Looking down at her cub, she felt a prickling of motherly affection. She supposed she should feed it. It is her responsibility. Maybe she should be feeding it a little more, it looks rather skinny.

The lioness known as Tesi, who's tail Aglaeca stepped on, padded up beside her, "Send him away, Nala. The freak needs to know that his actions have consciences." Mummers of agreement echoed around them.

And just like that, all Nala's previous thoughts vanished. Her snarl slipped back into place as she addressed Aglaeca, "My sisters are right. We were guaranteed a kill today, but your silly game cost everyone lunch! It's hard enough to find a food for one meal, which is why we only eat at night. And today, there was a possibility for two, until you pranced in and screwed everything up!"

"I-I'm s-s-sorry!" The little cub stammered, opening his eyes to stare at the ground.

"As punishment for your actions, you will not eat tonight."

He looked up at her in shock, "Mom please!" His stomach growled again, resulting in the lionesses disapproving stares.

The pale lioness looked down her nose at him, "Don't argue with me! I am your mother and you must do as I say!"

He winced as the anger in her voice hit him, "But mom, I'm so hungry that it hurts!"

"Quiet!" She roared before bringing down her paw, claws sheathed, to swipe him.

The blow landed on the side of his head and sent him tumbling to the side. He groaned as he moved his head to look up after her. Tesi was praising her and ushering her deeper into the pride. His mother was smiling proudly. She did not turn her smile upon him though, nor did she offer him a glance from over her shoulder. He could hear the encouragements of the pride:

"Nice one, Nal!"

"The little runt will think twice about speaking up again!"

"You have definitely redeemed yourself with us."

"You should strike the little spawn more often, everyone loves it when he gets hurt." Tesi said, grinning smugly at her.

Tears welled up in his eyes and Aglaeca pinned his ears to his head to stop from hearing anymore. He heaved himself up and began to make his way towards the steps of the summit. No one ever went up there anymore, he knew that if he could just make it to the top, he would be alright. No one would laugh at him, no one would sneer at him, and most of all, Nala could revel in the glory of her returning status.

He grimaced as the pain in his head made itself known.

When he finally did make it to the steps of the summit, the tears were rolling down his face. The pain seemed unbearable. His head hurt so bad that he couldn't think straight and he was starting to feel weak from hunger.

If he had only stayed out of his moms way, then everything would have been fine. He burnt so much energy up this morning from running against those zebras, that he had nothing in his stomach. He probably could have been okay if he hadn't ran so much.

Aglaeca pulled himself up to the first step and collapsed. He knew he could go no further. He was weak. His head was throbbing. His stomach burned with the pain of nothing inside. And his heart felt as if it had been shattered.

His mother would never love him.

This single thought turned his crying into a full blown sob. He lay flat on his belly, limps all over the place, and broke down for the second time that day.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to get this up. With school and work, life is pretty hectic.**

**Hopefully I will be able to update weekly from here on out but we'll see. **

**To those of you that reviewed, Thank you! As I've said before, your comments are what keeps me going!**

**Also, I replaced chapter two because as I went back to read over it, I noticed a lot of little problems. You really don't need to go back and read it, it was just a missing word here or there.**

**Well, read and review!**

_**YMAW**_


	4. How Should I Feel?

_Monster_

_How should I feel?

* * *

_

"Aglaeca?"

The golden cub's ears twitched at the sound of his name. He groaned and put a paw over his head. He wasn't ready to get up, not after yesterday still burning in his mind.

"Aglaeca, wake up." The voice repeated gently.

He didn't move. There was no reason wake up to the real world. His mother didn't love him there, but she did in his dreams.

Suddenly, Aglaeca felt two rough paws shove him off of the summit's step. His emerald orbs shot open just in time to see the ground collide with his face.

He grunted as he picked himself up from the stone, blowing away the black tuft in his eyes. He ignored the dull throb in his head left over from yesterday. He'd felt much worse, and besides, it compared little with the one in his heart.

"Are you awake now?"

He turned to see who the voice belonged to, "Amri, " he half growled, "why did you push me off the step?"

The hyena cub smirked and jumped down to join him, "Well, you weren't waking up."

"That's because I didn't want to wake up." He growled before turning and making his way to the pridal cave.

Amri blinked at his unusually cold tone before running to catch up with him, "I just thought that since everyone else had woken up that you would wana be awake too."

He stopped momentarily to look at her, "Well you thought wrong." Then he continued walking to the cave.

Amri stood in shock. What was wrong with him? With a determined glare, she rushed up to block his path," What's your problem, goldy? I came to tell you about my new plan to make Nala love ya."

Aglaeca's eyes narrowed at her words, "I want nothing to do with your plan! After yesterday, I want nothing to do with you!" His lips lifted into a snarl before he continued, "You probably went back to all the hyenas and shared a laugh at how incredibly stupid I was to believe you in the first place! You played me for a fool, using my mother's love against me!"

"Technically, it would be that I used her lack of love for you."

"I can't believe how stupid I was to think that we could be friends! Hyenas and lions hate each other, and that will never change!" He snarled before ramming her out of his way.

Amri stumbled around before she gained her balance back. She whipped around to stare after Aglaeca angrily, "Hey! You can't shove me! I'm the future matriarch!"

"I just did." He replied calmly as he continued on.

She growled and rushed to block his way again, "Look, I didn't know the events of yesterday would happen, okay? It was just as much of a surprise to me as it was to you!"

Aglaeca glared at her. "I don't believe you."

She shouted in frustration, "What can I do to make you believe me!"

The lion cub's face twisted into confusion at her words, "Why do you care? Why won't you leave me alone!"

"'Cause!" She shouted.

"Because what?"

"I-"She sighed and lowering her eyes.

Aglaeca scoffed, "I thought so." He pushed past her once more, this time making it into the cave.

"Wait!" Amri called to his retreating form. When he disappeared inside the lions den, she padded after him.

Peeking her head inside, she located him in the right corner. After making a quick scan for any lionesses, she darted over to him.

Aglaeca had just closed his eyes when he heard the thud of paws approaching. He reluctantly opened up his eyes to look up at the hyena. "Go away, Amri."

Amri frowned. All the lionesses kept their mouths shut around the young hyena heir, but she had dealt with her packs cubs before. Aglaeca was no where near as cruel as they. "What I was trying to say," she began before taking a breath and pausing to think.

Aglaeca only lifted an eyebrow, a nice addition to the scowl already plastered there.

The hyena lowered her ears and lifter her head, "I don't have any friends."

A look of shock came over the young lion's face as his true nature came back to him. Forgetting about his own problems and previous thoughts of her, he stood to comfort Amri, "I'm sorry. I know how tough it is to be alone."

She gave him a small smile, "It's not so bad. My mama always says that it's better to be feared than to be loved."

He returned her smile, then frowned, "I'm sorry about acting the way I did. I'm just, still hurting over my mother's words."

Amri's smile slipped from her face, "Yeah, everyone over heard at the evening meal."

His ears lowered in embarrassment, "Everyone?"

Her's perked up, "Look at how big these things are! We can hear pretty much everything!" She tried, attempting to coax a laugh out of him.

He gave lopsided smile for her benefit, "I bet they all laughed."

Amri shook her head," My mama stopped them. She said, 'To laugh at a child's misfortune is like committing the crime yourself.'"

"Your mama sounds like an excellent ruler."

She puffed her chest out proudly, "'Course! She's the hyena matriarch! Scar's second in command!"

"You really love your mama, huh?"

"Yep! She tells me that I'm the best thing that ever happened to her! She's never loved anyone as much as me!" As soon as the words come out of her mouth, Amri immediately realized her mistake. "Oh, I'm sorry, Aglaeca! I didn't-"

"It's fine, " He replied quickly before laying back in his sleeping corner.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean-"

"I said it's fine." He interrupted. He looked up at her with a smile. "I just wana lay here today. See you tomorrow?"

Amri's frown deepened at his words, "Yeah, sure."

As the hyena pup padded out, she shot a glance over her shoulder to see her friend curled in a tight ball. She furrowed her eyes in concern and made her way down to the lower caves where the hyenas dwelled. She walked the familiar path to the central cave and bounded inside to see her mother and two uncles.

"Why," the king drawled, "if it isn't my favorite niece."

"Hi Uncle Scar!" She chirped cheerfully.

"Amri, dear, what do you need?" Shenzi asked.

"Mama!" She exclaimed as she rushed to nuzzle one of her forelegs. Shenzi smiled down at her only daughter adoringly.

"What am I? Rotten zebra?" Banzai shouted in mock outrage.

"Uncle Banzai," Amri groaned with a smile as she went to nuzzle his foreleg too.

"So shorty, what brings you here?" He asked as he rubbed his paw between her ears.

"Mama," she questioned, "when will the lionesses Sarabi and Sarafina be back?"

The two males looked at each other in confusion before Scar spoke up, "My dear, why would you want to know a thing like that?"

Shenzi smiled knowingly as her daughter answered, "As future matriarch, its my duty to know as much as I can!" She turned to her mother, "I wana be as good a ruler as you, mama!"

Shenzi chuckled and turned to Scar, "Won't she make a fine second in command to Nuka one day?"

Scar groaned at the mention of the gray cub, "Hopefully she will stand aside someone more worthy of her potential. Nuka is a disappointment and a mere back up plan."

Banzai laughed, "Man, Zira'll be fuming if someone other than her cub is announced heir."

"A problem for another day, my friend." The lion grinned.

"Mama..." Amri moaned.

Shenzi looked down at her daughter, to see her looking up at her with impatient eyes. She smirked and addressed the boys, "Hey guys, give me a second with my daughter, will ya? We need to have some girl talk."

Both males grimaced at the last phrase and rushed out. It was then that the matriarch replied, "Why do you want to know about those two old hags?"

"I have no interest in them really, it's just that Aglaeca is kinda depressed and I know that he gets really happy when these two are around."

"Ah, I see. Well then, they should be back sometime today. You'll just have to sit and watch for them."

"Ugh," the young cub groaned, "how boring."

"You could always sit here with me. I can take you with me on my rounds today, show you some more of what will be expected of you in the future."

Amri smiled brilliantly at her mother for a moment, then her face fell, "I'd love to, mama. But, I need to watch for the hags. It's my fault that Aglaeca is so down. So it's my responsibility to fix it."

Shenzi blinked, Amri never missed a chance to learn something about her future status. The mother smiled down at her and reached out to draw her near, lowering her head to Amri's level. She nuzzled her daughter, "I love you, Amri. Aglaeca doesn't know how lucky he is to have you as a friend."

Amri smiled and nuzzled her back. Her tail wagged happily back and forth.

The matriarch chuckled at her. "You'd better go now, pup, so you can watch for the return of those lionesses."

Amri gave her mother one last nuzzle before bounding towards the entrance.

"And remember, Amri," Shenzi called as she straightened up. The little one paused to look back, "not a word to your Uncle Scar or Uncle Banzai. It's better if they don't know of your new friend, for now."

Amri smiled back to her and darted out into the midday sun. She pranced through the hyena's domain, grinning as several older hyena's dipped their heads in respect.

"Still think you're all that, I see."

Amri whipped her head around to glare at the familiar face, "Shut it, Kondo. I'm not in the mood to fight today."

The male hyena cub snorted, "What's wrong? Afraid you'll lose, princess?"

Amri growled at his mocking tone, "I have more important things to do right now. Besides, your only talking to me 'cause you want the chance to pin me and embarrass me in front of everyone."

"That's right." Kondo smirked, "Someone's gotta put you in your place. You walk around here acting like everyone's beneath you. That's why no one likes you."

"So!" Amri barked. "I'm the future matriarch, which means that, yes, I am better than you!" She lifted her head to look down her nose at him and turned away, tail held high.

Amri walked confidently back up the path to the main ledge. She then peeked over the edge to see the vast gray savannah below. She smiled proudly at the thought of this someday being kinda hers.

Her ears perked at the sound of voices. She looked to see two lionesses appear from the steps.

"Sarabi! Sarafina!" She shouted as she ran over to them.

"Um, hello strange hyena cub." Sarabi said unsurely. She looked to Sarafina who only shrugged.

"Aglaeca won't come out of the cave!"

Sarafina furrowed her eyes in concern. "Why? What happened in our absence?"

"Well, first Aglaeca stepped on a lioness's tail while she was asleep which made all the lionesses mad at Nala but Aglaeca was only trying to get to her so that they could watch the sun rise but then Nala wouldn't watch the sun rise with him so I devised a plan to make Nala proud of Aglaeca but it backfired when he got trapped in a zebra stampede which ruined the hunt the lionesses were on so Nala got really mad again and shouted at Aglaeca which made him really sad and when he got back for the evening meal Nala wouldn't let him have any 'cause he ruined the hunt that morning and then Nala told him that she would never love him!" Amri blurted all in one big breath. She panted as she looked from one lioness's face to the other.

Sarafina and Sarabi stared at the hyena pup, speechless, until Sarafina shook her head and rushed into the cave. "Aglaeca!" she called, her eyes not yet adjusted to the darkness.

At her voice, Aglaeca's ears and head shot up, "Grandma?"

"Aglaeca!" Sarafina shouted with relief as she made her way over to his small form. She bent her head and pulled him to her, licking his cheeks and nuzzling his face fiercely.

Aglaeca giggled and nuzzled her back, "I'm glad your back, Grandma!"

"What's all this about you being in a zebra stampede?" Sarabi asked as she padded up with Amri at her side.

"Ms. Sarabi!" Aglaeca smiled. "Did you guys find what you were looking for?"

She frowned slightly, "No. Now, why don't you tell us what's been going on? The hyena here said something about a stampede?"

Aglaeca's ears lowered, "Oh."

"Yes, " Sarafina said, "what's happened? The hyena-"

"Amri!" The pup shouted from Sarabi's side, her brow furrowed.

"Excuse me?" Sarafina inquired, Aglaeca still in her paws.

"My name is Amri. Not hyena." She stated.

"Dear, Amri is a-" Sarabi started.

"Boys name? Yeah, I know. But so what? I don't make fun of your name sounding old."

Sarabi stared at her in shock while Sarafina chuckled. She dropped down on her belly so that Aglaeca could sit in-between her paws. "Anyway, your story, Aglaeca?"

"Uh," He mumbled, hesitating to tell them of his embarrassment.

"Hold on a moment, dear." Sarabi said to him before turning to the hyena cub at her side, "Just who are you, strange cub? And what makes you think you can speak to me in such a manner?"

Amri smirked up at her, "I am Amri, daughter of Shenzi, the hyena matriarch."

"And?" The old lioness replied.

The air deflated from Amri's body a bit, "And that means I can speak however I want to whoever I want 'cause I'm the future matriarch!"

Sarabi looked at her with scrutinizing eyes, "Well, you certainly have a lot to learn."

Amri frowned and stuck her tongue out at the old queen. Aglaeca giggled and looked into Sarafina's eyes, "She's so funny, grandma."

"Let's not get too used to her, dear. She is a hyena, and worse, none other than the daughter of Shenzi."

Aglaeca's ears shot up, "But why? Amri's my friend!"

Ears twitching at her name, Amri turned to watch the two.

"Because she is a hyena, and nothing good will ever come with hanging around with one of them. Despite what King Scar says, hyenas and lions cannot live together peacefully. There is a grudge between our two kinds dating back to the very first lion."

"That's not fair! I like, goldy! And he likes me too! I'm sick of everyone thinking that we can't be friends because of what we are!" Amri spat, glaring at the pale lioness.

"It's nothing against you, young one. It has always been this way, and it is how it shall remain."

"That's not fair!" Amri shouted as some of her bangs fell into her eye.

"Life isn't fair. We will not let our innocent Aglaeca associate himself with you, and that is final." Sarabi spat, hatred for the hyena species burned in her eyes.

Amri looked at them both in shock before turning to the golden cub, "Aglaeca?"

He merely looked away, his elders had spoken. He could not go against them. They alone knew what the best course for him was.

Tears welled up in the hyena princess's eyes and she hurried out of the lions den, determined not to show anyone her weakness.

Aglaeca looked to the ground sadly. He wished that Amri could have been born a lion, things could have been so much easier.

"Aglaeca, I'm sorry, but it's for the best."

He looked up into his grandmother's face and gave her a small smile. He reached out to nuzzle her.

Sarabi looked on with happiness, "Now, why don't you fill us in on what we've missed."

Aglaeca sighed before beginning his recollection of the past day. As he neared the ending, he looked up to see both lionesses smiling at him with pity. While he loved them both dearly, he hated this look. Since his birth, they had looked upon him with that look.

In a sudden burst of emotion, anger welled up inside him at the two. Why must they always look at him in that way? Making him feel so much smaller and pitiful than he really was. Amri didn't do that. If anything, she gave him a reason to keep fighting. In her own weird and uncaring way she gave him the determination to try harder with Nala. While this morning the hyena pup's words had no effect on him, yesterday they spurred him to put himself in mortal danger. And though it wasn't the smartest thing to do, he still felt empowered enough to go through with it.

As he finished his story, the two immediately began to nuzzle and comfort him. Usually, this was the time that he felt the most secure. But right now, all he could feel was anger and the urge to pull away.

Knitting his eye brows together, Aglaeca asked, "Could I go for a walk? I'm feeling a lot better now, and I just wana clear my head."

"I don't think so." Sarafina instantly replied, "After yesterday, I think you just need to stay here with me and rest."

"Let him go, Sarafina." Sarabi said. "We need to go report to Scar anyway." She winked discreetly at the cub.

"Well, I suppose." She lifted herself up from the stone floor and followed Sarabi out the entrance. "But be back before nightfall, Aglaeca!" she shot over her shoulder.

The golden lion cub sat for a minute. His mind thinking wildly of all the places to search. In a moment of instinct, he headed for the giant tree that shaded Amri and he yesterday.

As he neared the huge plant, he saw a familiar shape take form. He grinned and ran hurriedly to his friend.

"Amri!" He called.

The she-hyena turned and glared at him, "What do you want?"

He slowed a little at her harsh tone, "I came to find you."

She scoffed, "Why? Haven't you heard? I'm nothing but stupid, mangy poacher."

"Huh?" Aglaeca replied as he came to sit by her, "What is that?"

She stared at him for minute before answering, "That's what your kind calls my kind, goldy."

"Well," he started, his smile slipping back in place, "I don't think that. I think of you as my best friend."

"What about the two hags? Your not supposed to be associating with me."

"It'll be a secret." Aglaeca frowned when she said nothing. "Don't you want to be friends?"

"I do, " Amri said. She looked at him with sad eyes, "I just don't understand the hate lions have for hyenas."

He could say nothing to that. Not used to being the comforter, Aglaeca fidgeted a little and searched his mind for something to say. A sudden thought came to him and he leaned back a little before he pounced on her.

Amri shouted in surprise but quickly started laughing. The two cubs play fought for a while before Amri flipped Aglaeca on his back. He stared up at her with wide eyes.

"I gotta teach you some moves, goldy." Amri smirked as she climbed off of him.

"That was fun! Now I see why the hyena pups are always playing like that!"

She gave him a weird look, "Haven't you ever play fought before?"

"Is that what that was called?" he asked innocently.

Amri blinked before smiling and reaching out to grab him in a head lock. Aglaeca struggled to get out but to no avail, his eyes shut in surprise as Amri gave him a nookie.

When she released him, he stumbled back and landed on his rear. Amri laughed as his tuft fell into his eyes. He smiled and reached with a paw to put it back in its place.

"Where'd you learn all that?" Aglaeca asked.

"My mama taught me! She says that if something were to happen to her before she can hand over the clan to me, I gotta know how to fight in case another female wants to take it from me." She puffed her chest out proudly.

Aglaeca tilted his head in confusion, "What all does your mama do? How is it different than being king?"

"Well, it's not really different. It's just that my mother has authority over hyenas while Uncle Scar has authority over everyone. She pretty much just watches over the clan and goes with Ucle Scar when he has important meetings. I guess she's kinda like an adviser to him."

Aglaeca blinked, "Uncle Scar? How is that possible?"

Amri smiled, "My mama and Uncle Scar have known each other since they were kids. They and her two brothers were all friends. So when Scar became king he announced my mama as the matriarch and his second in command. "

"But what does that-"

"I'm gettin' there!" She barked. "Anyways, when mama had me, everyone just started to refer to him as uncle. I guess him and mama are like brother and sister." Her eyes got really wide and she said this next part excitedly, "He told me once that I came at just the right time on account of his nephew dying."

"Prince Simba." Aglaeca recalled sadly, "He was my mother's best friend."

"Uncle Scar says that I fill the void his absence left. He says I'm his favorite niece!"

"You seem to really love him."

"Yeah," She chuckled. "Don't tell Uncle Banzai or Uncle Ed but Uncle Scar is my favorite uncle!"

He smiled at his new friend. For the very first time, he felt wanted. He knew, as he looked at her smiling face, that he would do anything to keep on being friends with Amri.

"I won't tell."

* * *

**Ha! Got it up within the week! :)**

**This chapter doesn't really pertain to the lyrics at the beginning. The next chapter will really be the one that sticks with the song. This was one of those fillers that are kinda boring but needed. I also just wanted to write about Amri some more. :) I love how she's developing. **

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! For those of you that I couldn't pm, thank you for reading! It makes my day to get an email notifying me of another one!  
**

**I'll try to have another chapter up next week. Til then, Read and Review!**

_**YMAW**_


	5. Creatures Lie Here

_Creatures lie here._

_Looking through the window.._.

* * *

Stop following me around!" Nala snarled. She stood outside the entrance of the pridal cave, her eyes alight with irritation.

Aglaeca stood at her side, her eyes glaring into him. His ears were pinned to his head and he was in a slumped position, "But mom, I just wanted-"

"Would you stop? Every morning you wake me up and ask the same question and every morning I tell you no!" She exhaled loudly and stalked over to the stairs of Pride Rock.

The little cub perked his ears and rushed over to her, "I just don't want to miss out on a day that you really do want to watch the sunrise with me."

Nala turned her head to him, "I will never want to watch it with you. When will you understand that I want nothing to do with you?"

Aglaeca's ears fell and his gaze dropped to the ground as Nala started her decent into the savannah. He picked his eyes up to watch her go and sighed.

"No luck?" Amri asked as she padded beside him.

"No." He replied sullenly.

She turned to him and pushed him roughly with her paw. Her golden friend tumbled over and she smirked, "Follow me, goldy, we'll watch the sunrise together."

Aglaeca smiled as he got up to follow his friend. Together, they climbed up the steps to the summit.

"Look! We haven't missed it!" Aglaeca exclaimed as they stepped up on the platform, the gentle oranges and reds of sunrise coloring them. The lion cub bounded over to the edge, his eyes glinting with genuine excitement.

Amri smiled at his back and made her way over to the edge. They both sat and watched the sun come up in a comfortable silence.

As the herds began to move, Amri spoke, "It's always so beautiful."

"Yeah." Aglaeca agreed. He turned to smile at her, "Thanks for watching it with me, Amri. No ones ever done it before."

"What about your grandma?"

"Nah. She doesn't really do things with me."

Amri's face slipped into an expression of puzzlement, "What'dya mean? She seemed so happy to see you the other day."

"Well," He started, looking back to the waking Pridelands, "she does things on her own, or with Ms. Sarabi. She doesn't like to play, and she doesn't like to watch the sunrise. But she does love me. She's the only lion, besides Ms. Sarabi, that has anything to do with me."

"Well that's stupid." She said. "You're her grand cub. She should do things with you."

Aglaeca just shrugged, "It's how things are, I guess."

Amri scrunched up her face, "That's stupid."

Aglaeca turned to her, "It's just the way things are, Amri."

"My mama always makes time for me! And my uncles do, too!"

"Our families aren't exactly alike, if you haven't noticed."

Amri huffed and stood up, "I gotta go before mama wakes up, see ya later."

"See ya," he uttered as he watched her disappear down the steps. He sighed and collapsed in a laying position with his head on his paws. Amri was so lucky. Her mother loved her. He wished his mother would love him as Amri's mother loved her. He sighed once more and continued to watch the kingdom wake up. Eventually, he heard the lionesses begin to stir. He had no desire to go down, they did nothing but make Nala hate him more.

"Aglaeca!"

His ears twitched at the sound of his name, "Grandma?" He picked his head up to listen more closely.

"Aglaeca, where are you?"

A small smile appeared and he stood to begin his way to her. He could hear the heavy footfalls of her frantic pacing.

"Grandma?" He called as stepped off the steps and onto the cold rock surface.

"Aglaeca," Sarafina sighed with relief and rushed over to the cub, "I was worried when I didn't see you in the corner."

Aglaeca smiled as his grandmother leaned down to nuzzle him, "I got up to watch the sunrise."

"I was never much one for things like that. I suppose your grandmother is just boring." She replied with a smile.

The golden cub laughed. "Want to play today, grandma?" Excitement entered his eyes and his ears perked in anticipation, "We could go swimming, or practice hunting! Ms. Sarabi could come, too!"

Sarafina's smile faltered, "Sorry, dear. Sarabi and I already have a walk planned. Then we are going to sun on the rocks before tonight's big hunt."

"Oh," Aglaeca whispered as his ears fell, "okay."

Sarafina looked down and ran a paw down his back, "Some other time, sweetie." The pale lioness bent to give the solemn cub a lick on the cheek and turned to the waiting dusty beige ex queen. "Ready?"

"Absolutely. Don't get into any trouble, Aglaeca." Sarabi smiled.

He gave her a half hearted smile and watch sadly as the two walked away. He blinked as a thought came to him before grinning, "Hey grandma!"

Sarafina looked over her shoulder with a smile, "Yes?"

"Can I come, too? I promise not to get into any trouble! I'll just walk by your side! I promise! Please?" Aglaeca begged, his face set in a hopeful expression.

"Well," She started, her smile slipping away. She turned to Sarabi, who only shrugged. She frowned at her before returning her gaze to the golden cub, "no, Aglaeca. These walks are for myself and Sarabi only."

She sighed as his ears lowered and his gaze fell to the ground. "I'll be back later tonight. Go to bed at sun down."

"Okay, grandma." He mumbled.

"And stay close to Pride Rock, too many dangerous things could happen to you out in the savannah." Sarabi called over her shoulder.

"Okay," He replied as he watched them walk off. Aglaeca padded to the edge of the promontory to look out over the land. He slumped in a sitting position and exhaled loudly.

He craned his neck down to look over the edge, "What a long drop that would be." He said to himself. Unbeknownst to him, a brown lion slinked up behind him. The lion reached out a paw and yanked the cub away from the edge by his tail.

Aglaeca yelped and looked up to see two green orbs that mirrored his own.

"Foolish child! Stay away from the edge of the promontory!" Scar barked, his paw still clenching Aglaeca's tail.

"I-I'm sorry majesty! I-I was-s-"

"I don't care what you were doing! Stay away from the edge! The lion snarled and yanked the tail for emphasis.

Aglaeca cried out in pain and felt his eyes fill with all familiar tears, "I'm s-sorry, King Scar! Please let me go! I won't go to the edge anymore! I swah-swear!"

At the sight of tears, Scar studied the cub and released his hold of his tail, "Look at me, cub."

Aglaeca reluctantly looked up, his fright motivating his tears to overflow.

The king's face remained stony, "Why are you crying? I haven't harmed you."

The cub sniffled a bit, "I-I don't' know."

Scar stared at him, "When I was a cub, my father gave me this," he motioned to the scar over his eye, " for crying."

Aglaeca trembled, "Are you guna give me one, too?"

The lion shook his head, "No, not this time at least. Unlike my father, I am a kind soul. But, " his voice took on a colder tone, "if I catch you crying senselessly again, I will not hesitate."

Aglaeca's ears perked and he swallowed, "T-thank y-you." He quickly reached a paw up to wipe at his eyes.

Scar watched him with a sense of nostalgia. The golden cub wiped furiously at his tear stained face as a slight tremor shook his small body. Scar frowned at the similarities.

He sighed and slumped into a sitting position, "My father once told me that to cry was to show ultimate weakness. But to him, that was all I was, " he snarled the last word, "_weak_."

The cub between his paws sat trembling, still too frightened to speak or move.

Scar glanced down with a curious eye, "What is you name, child?"

"Ah-Aglaeca." he replied as he lowered his ears.

The older lion gave a small, humorless chuckle, "Maybe we are more alike than I originally thought."

Aglaeca's ears perked up reflexively, "Huh?"

"Oh, nothing."

"No wait, what did you mean about us being the same?" The cub cocked his head to the side.

"Not the same!" Scar spat, making Aglaeca hunker down, "Alike."

Aglaeca swallowed, "Alike?" His fear being outweighed by his curiosity.

"Getting a little braver, are we?" Scar smirked.

Aglaeca rose to a sitting position, "What did you mean?" He persisted.

The king looked at him, thinking. As he opened his mouth, a shrill voice cut through the air.

"Dad!"

Scar groaned and closed his eyes as a scraggly gray cub bounded toward them. Aglaeca's ears flattened at the arrival of the prince and he slumped into a more submissive position.

The gray cub's eyes narrowed when they met Aglaeca's. He rammed the other cub out from between his father's paws and beamed.

Scar's tail twitched as he watched Aglaeca topple over one of his forepaws. This was all very familiar.

"Will you show me the Pridelands today, dad? Will you? Will you? Please!" The scruffy cub chirped excitedly before hopping over to his father's tail and chomping down. He growled playfully and pulled.

The lion king merely sighed before standing and yanking his tail from his son's mouth, "Not today, Nuka. I have more important thing to do."

Nuka pinned his ears to his head and glared at the ground sullenly as Scar walked away.

"Wa-wait." Aglaeca whispered. He too looked to the ground before furrowing his brow and raising his head. His ears picked up and a determined expression appeared. "Hold on!"

His ears instantly fell as Scar looked back at him. The darkly colored lion raised a brow, waiting.

Aglaeca swallows before saying, "You were saying how we were alike."

"What are you talking about?" Nuka blurted, his eyes set in a glare, "My dads the king! You're nothing more than a common cub! You two are nothing alike!"

The heir smirked as Aglaeca lowered his gaze to the ground and slumped.

Scar frowned before calling out, "If you really want to know, meet me on the summit just before sunset and I'll tell you, Aglaeca."

Aglaeca looked up, shocked. He blinked and gave him a small smile, "Okay."

Scar nodded to him before resuming his walk into the hyena dwelling, not even glancing at Nuka.

Both cubs watched the lion slink away, one with a smile the other with a frown.

Nuka angrily whipped his head to look at the other cub, "Don't get any ideas!"

Aglaeca turned to him, "About what?"

"My dad!" He bared his teeth.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand what you're talking about."

Nuka rolled his eyes before fixing the golden cub with a glare, "Dad is _my_ dad! _I'm_ the prince! When he dies, _I_ will be the king!"

Aglaeca blinked at him before pursing his lips and standing, _"I'm_ the one he's talking to the summit!"

Nuka balked for a moment but stood as well, "I'm not worried. You're no threat to me!"

Aglaeca frowned, "What do you mean?"

The prince smirked, "You aren't royalty. You're just normal, like those lionesses. Actually, you're lower than them, 'cause you don't matter. My dad is only pitying you 'cause he knows your mom hates you."

The golden cubs ears lowered. Did everyone know about that?

"But what's not to hate? You're a freak! Barely a lion at all!" He continued, joy springing forth each time he made Aglaeca winced.

"It's probably because of your fur color. No one else is as bright you, except the dead prince." He let out his mocking laugh, "And look where that got him. Dead!"

Aglaeca flinched with each word. He felt his eyes water and tried his best to hold it in.

Prince Nuka only laughed harder as a tear slipped down Aglaeca's cheek, "Look at how weak you are!"

Aglaeca clenched his eyes shut and wrapped his tail around himself.

The gray cub smirked and pounced onto the golden one. Aglaeca grunted as his body was shoved onto the cold stone surface. Nuka cub-roared before diving down to bite into one of his victims ears.

Aglaeca screamed as he felt the other cub's teeth bury themselves into his ear. Nuka grinned at the sound and bit down harder. Aglaeca thrashed under him, making Nuka extend his claws into him.

Aglaeca tried to scream again but failed as Nuka slammed a paw down on his muzzle, digging his claws into the sensitive skin. Because the skin there is thin, blood immediately began to ooze. Nuka shook his head, tearing at Aglaeca's ear.

Aglaeca sobbed pitifully, the tears and blood from his muzzle making it increasingly harder to breath.

Nuka let go of the ear and raised his head, "Remember your place from now on, freak!"

The golden cub lay still, praying the prince was done.

He suddenly felt Nuka's weight disappear and he cautiously looked to his side.

The scruffy cub lay sprawled out as Amri stood protectively over his body.

"Amri.." He whispered in awe.

She ignored him, "What did you think you were doing!" She glared at Nuka as he picked himself up.

He glared back and bared his teeth, "Showing the freak his place! Under my paws!"

"Don't call him that!" She snarled. Her body tensed as she began to growl.

The gray lion cub took a couple steps back, pinned his ears to his head and growled.

"What's the matter, princey?" She spat as she stepped over Aglaeca and started advancing on him, "don't wana play now that I'm here?"

"Please. You can't do anything to me." He said as he continued backing away.

She snarled and leapt, tackling the lion cub to the ground. His eyes widened and his tough demeanor vanished as Amri thrust her teeth in her face.

"Get outta here, Nuka. If you don't, I'll rip off both your ears." She growled before leaping off and going towards the injured cub.

Nuka scrambled to his feet and shouted, "I'm telling my mother!" and ran off.

She only rolled her eyes and looked into Aglaeca's, "You okay, goldy?"

Aglaeca met her brown eyes for only a second before heaving a dry sob and burying his face into his paws.

Amri fidgeted awkwardly, "Come on, Ag, don't cry."

She hesitantly sat next to him and patted hi head, "There, there."

After some time, Aglaeca picked his head up to look at her, "Th-Thank you."

Amri smiled, "Don't mention it. I enjoy bringing the 'mighty prince' down a peg or two."

The lion let out a short chuckle, feeling himself calm down, "He's a spoiled brat, huh?"

"Oh yeah. His mama gives him anything he wants but Uncle Scar doesn't seem to share her love for him."

"Yeah. I can see why."

Amri giggled before asking, "Why didn't you stand up to, Nuka? How come you let him just beat up on ya?"

Aglaeca looked at her blankly, "I don't really know how."

"Sure ya do! These and these," She pointed at his teeth and claws, "are what that's for!"

The cub looked at her before shaking his head, "I don't want to be like that. I don't want to cause anyone pain."

"But you can't just let animals walk all over you either. I bet you could fought Nuka off with hidden claws if you'da tried!"

"Maybe. How'd you know where I was anyway?"

"I heard you scream." She answered grimly.

"Oh. That must have been before he pinned my muzzle."

"Speaking of, "The hyena pup said as she stood, "let's make our way to the watering hole and wash you off. Your snout is covered in blood and snot."

Aglaeca's face scrunched at Amri's words and he too stood, albeit wobbly.

"Anything hurt?" Amri asked as they started slowly towards the steps.

"Just my muzzle, and my left ear. How bad are they?" They descended the first step.

"I honestly can't tell. They're globed with blood and dust."

"It doesn't feel like my ear is falling off."

"Its not. Well, uh, I don't think so, anyway."

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you! You know who I talked to?"

"Umm, no."

"King Scar!"

"Really? What did Uncle Scar say?"

"He said we were alike."

The two had made it off the last step and padded into the yellow grass.

"How are you guys alike?"

"I don't know. Nuka showed up before he could tell me."

Amri opened her mouth to reply when something caught her eye behind her friend's head. She halted in her tracks.

Aglaeca stopped beside her and tilted his head to the side. "What is it?" He turned to look at what she was staring at and locked gazes with his mother.

Nala made a tentative step towards them, speechless at the sight of her son's face.

"Mom?" The cub made slow, cautious steps her way.

"Aglaeca…what..what happened to you?" Another step closer.

Aglaeca stopped a couple steps away, "Nuka."

"Nuka…" She mumbled. Her fur subconsciously bristled at the vision of Zira's son hurting hers.

"Why…why did he do this?" Another step.

Aglaeca hesitated to tell her and settled on just shrugging.

"Where was your grandmother?" Another.

"She's on a walk with Ms. Sarabi." He smiled at her.

Nala found her self standing in front of him. "Does..Does it hurt?"

"Not terribly so." He could ignore the pain, as long as his mother paid attention to him.

The young lioness stared at him, still shocked. She slowly, gently extended a paw to caress the child's bloody muzzle. Amri watched anxiously, ready to pounce if anything went wrong.

Aglaeca closed his eyes, basking in his mother's concern.

"Nala!"

And just like that, everything went back to normal.

Nala looked behind her to see Tesi approaching. As she turned back, she realized what she was doing and threw the cub to the ground with a hiss.

"Aglaeca!" Amri called before rushing to his side.

Aglaeca groaned and opened his eyes, confused. He blinked at Amri then looked up at Nala. He wearily saw the hatred spring back up before he blacked out.

"Hey 'la, what's the-" Tesi began as she saw the two kids. "What have you got here?"

"Leave us alone!" Amri screamed, her hackles rising.

Nala snarled and mock leapt at her. Amri shrank back.

Tesi laughed, "Did you do this 'la? Excellent work!"

Nala nodded her acknowledgment, eyes still focused on Amri.. The hyena pup started to growl.

"Leave it alone, 'la. As much as I would like to see you give the hyena brat the same scars, we have an important mission."

"Right. You go ahead Just, ah, just let me have a few more seconds." Nala replied, the scowl never leaving.

Tesi looked apprehensive, "You've proved your point, 'la! Let's just go!"

"Leave!" the pale lioness turned to her, "I want to say one last thing to the hyena."

Tesi blinked at her outburst but shrugged and walked away, head high.

When she was far enough away, Nala whipped her head around to Amri, "Get it to the water hole, quickly. If its wounds aren't scabbing, take it to Rafiki. Eventually, take it to my mother, got it?"

Amri narrowed her eyes, "Why did you tell me that? Why don't you help take care of your son!"

Nala snorted, "It is but a burden to me. I only told you that because until it reaches age, I am responsible." Amri opened her mouth to say something but Nala beat her to it, "You can either follow my instructions or let it suffer, I really couldn't care less." With that, she turned and rushed after Tesi.

Amri growled at her retreating form before moving to put her friend on her back.

"Great Kings you're heavy." She mumbled.

When she reached the waterhole, she tried gently as she could to put him down by the edge of the water.

"Aglaeca." She splashed him.

He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Put your head in there. You gotta get the blood off." She splashed him again.

"Ah-Amri?" he uttered. "Wha-what happened? My mom, she…" he trailed off as he remembered.

"Hurt you." She finished with sad eyes.

He made a pained sound and closed his emerald eyes shut. In an effort to shake the feeling of betrayal, he plunged his head into the water.

* * *

**Hey guys.**

**I know it been awhile but alot has happened since my last update. **

**This is my first year of college and it is a drastic change from high school. Some family died in October. When I'm not in school, I'm working and my boss has already gotten on to me a couple times for writing in between customers.**

**About the actual story, this is my longest chapter yet. I know that there are probably some grammatical errors and I'm sorry you had to suffer through them. I always seem to catch a few after the chapter is published. **

**To those who reviewed, thank you. It really does keep me going. I wasn't sure I wanted to continue this, after being away for so long, but after reading over your comments I decided that it would be cruel to hook you into something and not finish it out. "Monster" isn't gone, in 8 more chapter it will be completed. Next I'll pick back up on my other story, Mordred's Lullaby.**

**AddiBeastily Love, the way to pronouce Aglaeca is Ag-lee-c-ah. :)**

**Thank you to everyone for being so patient!**

_**YMAW**_


	6. Then He Stole Her

_That night he caged her._

_Bruised and broke her._

_He struggled closer._

_Then he stole her._

* * *

When he could hold his breath no longer, he came back up and shook his head.

"Look at me." Amri commanded softly.

He complied. She looked at his ear, then his muzzle before saying, "It'll be okay, but your ear will always look mangled and the places where Nuka dug his claws in will probably never be able to grow fur."

He nodded his head numbly. What was there to say?

Amri sighed, "Let's go home." She nudged him away and towards Pride Rock.

Aglaeca stumbled along beside her, his head throbbing with pain. They walked in silence, only broken when Amri looked over to check on him.

"I just want to go home." He mumbled to her.

Amri stayed by him, pushing him along when he started to veer.

The sun was high in the sky as they stepped onto the main platform of Pride Rock.

"Let's try to find the old hags." Amri said.

Aglaeca said nothing and followed obediently behind her.

She lead him to the den, poking just her head inside, "Sarafina?"

Her voice echoed off the walls of the empty den. Amri frowned in confusion then looked to Aglaeca, "Where are they?"

"I think they said they were going to the sunning rocks with the pride."

"Uh," Amri scrunched her face up, "I'm not afraid of anything, but walking into the middle of a bunch of lions who hate me just isn't all that appealing."

"It's alright. I just wana be by myself anyway." Aglaeca hung his head and padded inside to his corner.

"Are you sure? I don't wana leave you alone." She called as he walked away.

He turned his head against his shoulder, his black mane tuft falling over the only eye she could have seen, "I need to be by myself."

Her ears fell slightly, "Fine. But I'm coming back later and we're playing tag!"

Despite himself, a small smile spilled across his lips and he continued to the corner.

Amri, not having seen his smile, frowned at his lack of response. She sighed and retreated back to the hyena dwelling.

She pranced along, soaking up how her mother's subjects dipped their heads' in respect to her. Being the hyena princess had so many perks.

"Decided to mingle with the commoners, eh princess?"

But this was not one of them.

She reluctantly cast her gaze upon the pups of her clan, locking eyes with Kondo.

"Well?" He smirked at her.

"Shut it, Kondo!" Amri growled. She stood as she had seen her mother do, lifting her snout to stare down at them.

"Why don't you make me, princess?" He grinned. The pups behind him snickered and moved closer to flank his sides.

Amri's growl intensified, "Shut your hole! Don't think you can intimate me, 'cause you can't!"

"Can't I?" He practically purred as he stepped toward her. The pups laughed some more.

"No!" She spat. "You need to remember your place! I am the future matriarch!"

"So? I'm your future mate. Without me, you couldn't ascend into royalty."

"I'm already royalty, idiot! Without me, _you_ couldn't ascend into royalty!" Amri growled.

Kondo only smirked at her and looked over his shoulder to give a wink to all the pups who immediately started to laugh again.

Man, he was aggravating. No one could get under her skin like he could. "When I become matriarch, that'll be the first thing to go!"

"What will?"

"Our engagement!"

Kondo's smirk grew at her words and he twisted around to the pups, "Go on somewhere, will ya?"

The pups scrambled away, each one following his orders without hesitation.

"It's pathetic that they follow you around like that." Amri spat.

He turned his brown eyes upon her, "You just wish they'd follow you around like that."

Amri snorted, "Whatever, I bet you don't have one real friend."

"And you do?" He raised a brow.

"Yep!" Amri smiled proudly at the thought of Aglaeca.

Kondo's smirk disappeared and his brow furrowed, "Your lying."

"No I'm not!" Her fur bristled.

"What's their name then?" He sneered.

"It's Aglaeca. He's my best friend!"

A look of surprise crossed his face before he burst out laughing, "That's who you were braggin' 'bout? The kings bastard son!"

"What's so funny?" Amri snarled.

"It's just that-that he's a freak! A weirdo! His own ma don't even want nothin' to do with 'em!" He bellowed, he had fallen into a sitting position with one paw holding his belly.

"Don't talk about him that way!" Amri barked angrily.

"Come on, Amri! He's a nobody! Couldn't you have at least made friends with Nuka?"

"Shut up, Kondo!" She snarled loudly.

"What's the matter," he chuckled, "upset that I'm talking bad 'bout your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Amri shouted.

"Good thing too, 'cause then I'd hafta intervene."

Amri glared at him, "You don't even know what intervene means."

"I know what kill means." He gave her another cocky smile.

Amri rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I'd never let anything happen to him." It was now Amri's turn to smirk, "And anyways, he'd make a much better boyfriend than _you_."

Kondo's smile disappeared and he growled, "Sorry to burst your bubble, princess, but it would never happen. He's a lion, and you're a hyena. We don't mix, it's against nature."

"Well," she replied confidently, "when I'm matriarch, I can do whatever I want. If I want to make Aglaeca my mate, then I can."

"You can't do that! I'm your future mate!" Kondo exclaimed.

"I can do anything I want!" Amri shouted back and stuck her tongue out at him.

Kondo snarled and advanced a step toward her. Amri flattened her ears and stepped back, "Can't touch me. I'm the heir."

"We'll see." He growled and stared walking forward.

"Can't touch me!" Amri shouted and bared her teeth.

Without warning, Kondo pounced and pinned her on her back. Amri yelped and quickly moved her head to the side as Kondo's teeth came dangerously close to her throat. Amri thrashed and squirmed under him but Kondo wouldn't budge.

"What's going on?"

Both pups looked up to see Shenzi looking at them curiously.

"Mama!" Amri squeaked, she flattened her ears in embarrassment at being pinned.

"Hey, matriarch!" Kondo greeted before bowing his head. He gave her a broad grin as he stepped off Amri and sat back. "I pinned Amri."

Amri growled lowly at him and rolled to her belly. She peeked up at her mother sheepishly.

Shenzi's eyes were trained on Amri's submissive state as she spoke to Kondo, "Well done, little one. Now run along, I need to have a talk with my daughter."

Amri's eyes immediately fell to the ground at her mother's angry tone while Kondo merely nodding before bounding off to joint the other pups.

"Follow me." Shenzi replied sharply as she turned to walk towards the hyena's entrance into the Pridelands.

Amri watched her mother walk a little ways before sighing sadly. She heaved herself up to follow, shoulders slumped and the tip of her tail dragging on the ground.

The pair walked through the savannah and crossed the border into the Elephant Graveyard.

Amri looked around curiously. Her mother and uncles had told her numerous stories about the place that they had grown up in but she had always been forbidden to ever come here.

As they neared an elephant skull, Shenzi looked over her shoulder at her daughter before leaping up on one of the large tusks and walking up to the cranium.

The hyena princess stared after her mother before fixing her gaze on the tusk and jumping up. Only getting high enough to peek over the other side, she threw out her forepaws to grasp the tusk. She growled and kicked her hind legs vigorously against the side and feebly tried to climb up. Feeling her claws slipping she called to her mother before she lost her grip and tumbled down into the dirt.

Shenzi looked back at her daughter's cry and sighed. She turned around and made her way over to the spot where she lay in a heap. Shenzi bent down and grabbed her by the neck gently and continued on her way. As her mother carried her, Amri watched the sky darken to orange and wondered if Aglaeca had waited for her to play like she said.

Shenzi sat on the skulls head and set her daughter down beside her. She lifted her head to stare out into the Pridelands, "Would you like to explain why Kondo pinned you?"

"Oh.." Amri slumped, "He just, overpowered me, mama."

Shenzi shut her eyes, "You do understand that, as my heir, you have a responsibility to prove yourself to the clan. If you go around letting all the pups pin you no one will come to see you as my successor."

The pup lowered her gaze to the ground, "I'm sorry, mama. It was an accident, I didn't mean to submit! He just, " She sighed, " he just doesn't play fair."

The matriarch's eyes shot open and she glared down at her pup," Life isn't fair, Amri. Animals cheat and lie everyday. It will be your job to govern and put those animals in their place. "

Amri gulped and looked up into her mother's angry face. She flattened her ears and hunched to the ground.

"You were a disappointment today, do you understand? A disappointment to me, to you, and to your future status."

Tears pooled in the young hyenas eyes and she sniffed, "I'm sorry, mama! I didn't mean to disappoint you!"

"Luckily no one saw. I'm not sure how I would have fixed things if the clan had saw that pup pin you." She said as she looked up.

The tears in Amri's eyes cascaded down her cheeks, "Mama, I'm sorry! Please don't disown me! I'll try harder, I promise! Please, mama!"

Shocked Shenzi looked back down to see her child staring at the ground, her small shoulders shaking with sobs.

"I overdid it." She mumbled and bent her head to nuzzle her weeping daughter, "I'm sorry, Amri. It's just that this is all so important and appearances are everything when you are the leader. I would never disown you, sweetheart. I love ya far too much."

Amri looked at her, "Really?"

"Truly."

Amri smiled and moved her head to return her mother's nuzzle. Mother and daughter stayed that way for a few moments until Amri weaved her way between her mother's forepaws. "It's so ugly out here compared to home."

Shenzi looked around and replied, "Yes. Nothing was ever meant to grow here. It just makes me all the more happy to be raising you in the Pridelands."

Amri looked at her mother in confusion, "Didn't you grow up in the Pridelands?"

Shenzi chuckled, "I wish. Our clan was originally from here. I grew up in these barren lands next to your Uncle Bonzai and Uncle Ed. Life was very hard out here, we fought for food, we fought over food. "

"Why didn't you just go into the Pridelands to get some food?"

"Back then we weren't allowed there. The kings up until Scar banished all hyena kind from their lands, and if we trespassed, we were killed."

Amri scrunched her nose in disgust, "What buttholes."

"I agree." Shenzi laughed.

Amri looked across the shadow land, "Did you have fun here? Even though it was hard?"

"Yes." Shenzi smiled at the memories, "Though life was hard, your uncles and I went on many adventures here. In fact, right here, " she patted the elephant skull, "is where we first met your Uncle Scar."

"Really?" Amri looked up, her eyes gleaming with excitement and curiosity.

Shenzi nodded, "Yeah, now come on. I'll tell ya all about it on the way home."

Amri eagerly followed her mother as the two made their way back to Pride Rock.

* * *

"Whoa! I can't believe you shot Uncle Ed out of a geyser!" Amri exclaimed with amazement. The sky was darkening above her as glimpses of twinkling stars appeared.

Shenzi laughed, "We did a lot of things we shouldn't have."

The hyena pair laughed and padded up the steps of Pride Rock only to halt at the sound of an angry lioness's voice.

"Where is the one who pushed my son? Where's the brat that_ dared_to harm him!"

Shenzi looked down at her daughter with a knowing look," That brat wouldn't happen to be you, would it?"

Amri grinned sheepishly and lowered herself slightly to the ground.

Shenzi sighed and mumbled, "Of course it would." Before continuing her way to Pride Rock's main platform, Amri trailing not far behind.

"Someone must know where she is! Where is that little, ugly hyena filth?"

A growl ripped throughout Shenzi's body at the insult of her daughter. "Watch your mouth, Queenie!"

The lioness turned her head around swiftly to see both hyenas walking toward her, the matriarch stepping with confidence and pride. The hyena heiress followed a paw step behind her mother, a smug smile plastered on her face.

"You!" Her red eyes narrowed as they focused on Amri. "You pushed my cub, your prince!"

"He deserved it." Amri spat.

Zira roared and took a couple steps closer before Shenzi blocked her way. Her upper lip curled and her voice dropped dangerously low, "Choose your actions wisely, Zira. Any closer and I'll rip out your throat."

The lioness's eyes widened briefly before picking her head up to stare eye to eye, "You do not frighten me, hyena! I am queen."

"I don't give a damn who ya are. You come near my pup, and I'll kill ya."

"Wait till Scar hears of this! He won't tolerate for his family to be treated this way!" Zira exclaimed.

"What way?"

Both females looked to see Scar clamoring up from the lower caves. Zira's eyes brightened and Shenzi rolled her eyes as she practically skipped to his side. Her ears then flicked at the sound of Nuka's squeal as he shot out of nowhere to wrap around his father's leg.

"My love, the hyena child pushed our Nuka! Then her mother had the gale to insult me!" Zira rambled, placing her head in his mane and looked at him with adoring eyes.

"I see." He replied, looking down at Nuka grimly as he weaved himself around his father's forelegs. He looked up at Shenzi who was still protectively placed in front of Amri.

"Amri pushed me for no reason, dad!" Nuka whined.

"Liar!" Amri shouted as she glared at him before looking up at her uncle, "Uncle Scar, he was beating up Aglaeca! I was protecting him!" Amri stated.

"Aglaeca," Scar murmured before looking up to see that the sun was about to set. "Amri, my dear, would you fetch him for me?"

The pup blinked and nodded before shooting off in the direction of the den.

"Will you punish the commoner cub as well?" Zira inquired with a grin.

He looked back to her and replied, "I'm punishing no one. This petty arguing is for lionesses."

"But she-" The queen started as she motioned to Shenzi.

"Has done nothing wrong. You threatened her cub, she had every right to react the way she did."

"If I want to threaten her brat I can! I am the queen and I can do whatever I want! I deserve to be treated with respect, as does our son, the prince and future king!" She snarled.

Scar glared at her before replying, "The title of queen is a privilege bestowed upon you by me! I can take it away at any moment that I please! And frankly, you are a pathetic queen. You come to me with every little problem, be it a squabble with a lioness or a simple matter of what Nuka should eat. You instigate fights and cause me unnecessary headache! You are undeserving to sleep at my side!" The king then turned to Nuka and snarled, "And you! You are weak! Running to your mother over every little thing! I am ashamed to call you my son!"

Nuka's eyes widened and filled with tears as he melted into his mother's forelegs. Zira gasped, "Scar! Do not say such things, Nuka is only a child! Your child!"

"One that I regret to claim." The king said as he rolled his eyes.

"He is still your son, Scar." Shenzi spoke. Her anger at the pair had drained away at her king's harsh words. She gazed at the small grey cub with sympathy, "You shouldn't speak to him so coldly."

Scar whirled his head to face her, "I'll speak to him however I want! I am the-"

"King, ya, I know." she replied dryly. "So excuse me, ITALICSyour highness, but I am not guna stay to watch you downgrade a mere pup."

She turned to go but stopped as she saw her daughter trotting happily toward her with the golden cub at her side. "Amri," she called, "let's get back to the clan."

"But mama," the hyena princess whined, "I wanted to go with Uncle Scar and Aglaeca!"

"Sorry babe, I don't want you around Scar right now. Say good-bye to your friend and follow me."

Amri's lower lip jutted out and she turned to bid her friend bye. She followed her mother rather slowly back to the hyena dwelling, tail dragging the ground.

Aglaeca watched them go with mild relief. While he enjoyed nothing more than Amri's company, he wanted to spend time with the king alone. His ears perked at the familiar sound of claws clicking against stone and he immediately turned to bow.

"There's no need for that." Scar chided gently. When Aglaeca straightened back up, Scar gasped and grabbed his chin. "What happened to your ear and nose?" He turned the yellow cub's head this way and that as he examined his face.

"Uhh…" Aglaeca stammered. He didn't want to say the wrong thing, and he really didn't want to get jumped by Nuka again.

"I did it, dad."

Both lions turned to stare at Nuka, "Why?"

The cub came out from under his now beaming mother to stand proudly in front of his father. "I wanted him to know his place. He's nothing but a common cub, not a prince."

A low growl worked its way up the brown lion's throat as he slithered closer to his son, "You jumped on him because you were jealous. He was talking to me on the ledge this morning and you wanted it to be you."

"It should be me!" Nuka exclaimed. His red eyes narrowed into angry slits, "You never spend any time with me, you never show me around the kingdom and you act like you want nothing to do with me! And you should! I am the heir! _I_ am important!"

Aglaeca watched Nuka with a sense of amazement. The grey cub was standing and glaring right at the king. His breathing was heavy from shouting which made him look defiant and grown up. The mother, Zira, was beaming down at him proudly, a twisted kinda smile plastered to her face. Aglaeca ears fell as he silently wished he had the guts like Nuka did to tell his mother how she made him feel.

"You think you are important?" Scar chuckled softly. He turned to Aglaeca, "Wait for me on the summit, my boy. I will be along shortly."

Aglaeca nodded and turned to run to the steps that led up to the summit. All the tension between the royal family was making his little stomach turn.

Scar turned and lowered his head to get eye level with Nuka before saying, "Like your mother, you are replaceable. That being said, I denounce you as heir to the Pridelands."

"What?" Zira roared out as Nuka froze. His heart plummeted into his stomach and he could feel the new tears rising up to escape from his eyes.

"You can't do that! You have no other cub, Nuka is the only son!"

"I can do whatever I please." Scar calmly replied before turning to begin his way to the summit.

"You can not denounce my son! I am queen and I say he _is_ the heir!"

Scar merely called out over his shoulder, "Zira, my dear, today has shown me that you are not fit to be queen. I strip you of your royal tidal."

Zira's jaw dropped as she stood there. Shock bringing every muscle and thought to a halt.

"You two need to find another place to sleep tonight. Only royalty can sleep in the royal den." Scar called out as he made his way over to the steps of the summit, leaving Zira and her son standing there in shock and humiliation.

"Zira? What's going on?" Sarabi asked as she and the other lionesses walked toward the den. "All everyone heard was shouting."

Zira didn't move for a moment, still frozen from her ex-husbands words. The sound of Nuka's quiet sobs finally spurred her out of her stumper and she turned to them, shouting, "None of your business! And why aren't you all out hunting? Scar ordered you all to have a night hunt!"

"We don't leave till after sundown, Zira. You know that." Sarafina answered calmly. "Have you seen Aglaeca?"

Zira turned her nose up, "That _thing_ is up on the summit with Scar. Come on, Nuka! I can't stand being here any longer!" She roared at him before stepping over his body and trotting down into the grass of the Pridelands. Nuka hiccupped and frantically hurried after her.

"Up there with Scar? Why!" Sarafina questioned. A fire lit up inside her at the thought of the king being alone with her grand cub.

Sarabi just shrugged and looked up toward the summit, "Don't go up there, Sara. Just wait till they come down and we will find out what's going. What do you think all that with Zira was about?"

"Who cares." Sarafina growled lowly and padded to the bottom step of the summit where she furiously paced, awaiting the appearance of her king and the son he rejected.

* * *

**Hi, long time. I've just recently gotten out of the funk i was in with this. I really didn't know where i wanted it to go, I couldn't decide what to put in the chapters, and just everything. But I'm good now. I hope everyone is still reading though I understand that after four months some have lost interest. **

**Anyway, I hpoe those of you that are reading this have enjoyed it and are waiting for more! 7 chapters till the end! **

**To those who I couldn't reply to their reviews last chapter, thanks for reviewing! It really means alot when you leave any kind of comment on my story. I can't tell you guys how many times I've gone back and read them to keep myself into this. It just means more than you know. Thank you all!**

**YMAW**


	7. Silent Pain

_Violet wrists and then her ankles._  
_Silent Pain._

_Then he slowly saw his nightmares were his dreams_

* * *

Scar stepped up to the main platform of the summit and looked to where the yellow ball of fur was seated. He smiled a sickly smile before purring the cubs name.

Aglaeca jumped and twisted around to lock eyes with the king, "King Scar!" He stammered, bowing.

"Oh please," The brown lion replied as he plopped down next to the cub, " just call me Scar, for now."

The cub's ears perked as he looked up from his submissive postion on the ground, "Oh..okay. So, um, Scar, what was all that yelling about? If I can know."

Scar raised a brow before picking the cub up with a paw to dump him into a sitting position. "If I want you to submit to me, I will command it. Now please, young cub, drop all these formalities before I decide to eat you." Aglaeca gulped and nodded his head, sitting up a little straighter. "And to answer your question, I was just expelling some thorns in my side. Nothing for you to worry about."

The cub cocked his head in confusion but stayed quiet. He watched the king look from him to the savannah, his eyes following the blanket of darkness as it covered the Pridelands.

"Look at the land, Aglaeca," Aglaeca did as he was told and looked to where Scar was watching, his eyes widening with surprise at how big it was, "Everything the darkness covers is my kingdom."

The cub's face broke into a smile as he marveled. "Whoa, I never knew the Pridelands were so huge! How do you keep track of everything?" He looked back at Scar with large, excited eyes.

Scar cracked a smile himself before replying, "That's what the hyena's are for, my boy."

The cub's smile extended to a toothy grin, "Like Amri, right?"

Scar looked down in surprise at his niece's name. "More like Amri's mother. How do you know my niece?"

"She and I are friends. Amri protected me from Nuka today, she's the greatest friend anyone could ask for!" Aglaeca replied joyfully, the mere thought of his friend making him feel giggly and bubbly.

_Amri and this cub are friends? I thought I told Shenzi to keep her away from him! _Scar frowned at his thoughts but suddenly turned insightful. _Then again,_ he looked toward the cub again, watching as he studied the land with an interest Nuka never showed, _maybe this how things should be. Aglaeca is my son, more like me than Nuka, and since he and Amri are already so close switching over to kingship with her as his second wouldn't be that hard. They would trust each other, as Shenzi and myself do. _Scar shook his head. _His pelt, he looks to much like Ahadi! He is the mere image of him! How could I, How will I get over that fact?_ He looked back to the cub once more. _His mane will be black, like mine. Not red, like his. Should I..._

Aglaeca smiled and watched the land slumber. His tail happily twitched as his black tuft of mane fur fell over one eye. He blew it out of his face with a sigh.

As Scar studied him, he again felt the regret of denouncing this cub who seemed to be a mirror of himself at that age, hatred and all. The cub's voice brought Scar out of his thoughts.

"It's amazing, Scar. I bet it's really cool to own it all. " He looked at him with a grin.

The king nodded slowly, "Yes, it is. Now, would you like to continue our conversation from this morning?"

"Oh, yes sir!" Aglaeca nodded.

"Are you ready for a story?" When the golden cub nodded he continued, "It all started with Mohatu, you do know of him, don't you?"

Aglaeca shook his head, "The only ones grandma and Ms. Sarabi ever talked about were Mufasa and Simba."

Scar growled, "Typical stupid females. They tell about them but not of the first king of the Pridelands."

"The first king?" Aglaeca questioned with excitement.

"You know nothing of Ahadi and Uru either, do you?"

Aglaeca shook his head again, "Can you tell me the story of Mohatu?"

Scar blinked then smiled a genuine smile, "Some other time, cub. We only have time for one story tonight."

"Oh, alright." Aglaeca sighed and pinned his ears to his head.

Scar chuckled and patted his head, "Anyway, Mohatu was the first king but was killed by a rogue lion named Ahadi. Ahadi then made Mohatu's only child, princess Uru, be his mate. They had two cubs, Mufasa and myself. My father immediately loved Mufasa because he was a little him. But when he saw me, his eyes filled with hatred because I was the mirror image of the old king Mohatu. He then named me Taka, which means trash."

Aglaeca's ears fell as he looked at the king with a heartbroken expression, "That's awful."

"Yes," Scar said as he laid down and stared toward the savannah, "He treated me terribly. He wouldn't let any of the cubs play with me and he made me sleep by myself in a corner while Mufasa was snuggled between our parents. It was truly an awful experience." he paused to lock eyes with Aglaeca, "and that is how you and I are alike."

"You grew up just like me." Aglaeca whispered.

"I did." Scar nodded.

"Did, did things ever get better?"

"I'm afraid not," The brown lion said with a sigh, " He gave me many scars and only when he died did I get relief."

"The one above your eye?"

"That was the first one, I won a game of wrestling against my brother and got punished. He told me that I was always to be submissive to Mufasa, for he was far better than I could ever hope to be."

They both stared at each other before Scar broke their gaze to stare contently at the savannah. After some silence, Aglaeca's whispered, "Do you think my mom will always hate me?"

Scar looked at him with a surprised expression, "Well, there's really no way to know. Everyone is different."

Aglaeca sighed sadly before giving the old lion a tight, fake smile, "Even though Ahadi hated you, you got to become king. That means something, doesn't it?"

"Only that I have excellent perseverance." The king replied. He watched Aglaeca's features fall and the urge to boost the child's spirit bubbled up. "I suppose it could also mean that your future is up to you. No one can determine your worth in this world but you."

The golden cub looked at the king with surprise before smiling warmly. He opened his mouth to reply when a voice rung out:

"Aglaeca!"

His ears perked and swiveled at the sound of his name.

"Aglaeca!"

The young cub shook his head lightly before turning to the dark manned lion, "That's my grandma. I better go before she gets worried."

"Aglaeca!" Sarafina's voice rang out.

"Sounds as if she already is." Scar said as a smirk broke out across his lips, "Came to say goodnight to her little cub, did she?"

"I'm not little!" Aglaeca replied as he stood, "So, tomorrow you'll tell me the story of Mohatu, right?"

Scar blinked in surprise but answered, "Absolutely."

Aglaeca flashed him one more toothy grin before dashing off the summit.

-x-

"Aglaeca!" Sarafina called again. The pale lioness had come back before the hunt to bid her grandson goodnight and make sure he was where he was supposed to be only to find that he was alone with Scar. She growled at the thought.

"Calm down, Sara. I'm sure there is a resonable explanation." Sarabi reasoned.

Sarafina just snarled and continued her pacing.

Sarabi sighed and started for the den, "Come on, Sara. Let's wait in the den, my old bones can't handle the night chill like they used to."

Sarafina looked at her friend for a moment before trudging past her and slipping in the den. Sarabi merely sighed and started after her when a irritated Nala approached, "Yes?"

"It's sundown and everyone is getting anxious. They sent me to get you."

"I see." Sarabi mummered. "Well, I'll go back to them. You stay here with your mother. Join us as soon as she's ready."

"Yes, Sarabi." Nala pouted as she watched her superior leave. Sighing she made her way into the den finding her mother pacing. "What are you doing?"

Sarafina stopped and stared at her daughter. "I was waitting for Aglaeca. Where's Sarabi?"

"With the lionesses. Where's the cub, Mother?" Nala inquired with disinterest as she padded all the way in the den.

"I don't know." Sarafina replied uneasyily. She didn't know how Nala would react to the news of Aglaeca and Scar being together.

"What?" Nala's eyes widened with worry. An image of Aglaeca as she had last seen him, bruised and bloody, popped into her mind. Her ears flattened against her skull and guilt washed over her. _I should have stayed with it. _She thought. _I should have never trusted that the hyena would take care of it-him. I should have…I should have protected him!_

"Grandma!"

Both lionesses looked to the entrance of the den to see a smiling golden cub bounding towards them.

Sarafina rushed to meet him while Nala breathed a sigh of relief.

"What were you-" Sarafina started as she noticed the scars on his muzzle and ear. "Great Kings! What happened to you?" _I will rip Scar to shreds!_

Aglaeca smiled at the worry in her voice and rubbed his head against her chest fur, "Prince Nuka jumped on me this morning but I'm okay."

Sarafina stared at him, momentarily forgetting that he had been with Scar, before finally asking, "Why did he jump on you? What were you doing?"

"And why didn't you jump back?"

Lioness and cub whipped their heads around to stare in shock at Nala. The young lioness simply smiled as she padded closer to them, "Well?"

Aglaeca blinked before turning to face his mother, "I, uh, don't know how to fight."

"Nala?" Her mother questioned, bewildered that her daughter was speaking to her grand cub.

She ignored her, "Don't let people push you around, Aglaeca. Especially not Scar's cub."

Aglaeca gasped as his name left his mother's mouth. Never in his life had he heard her say his name. His face split into a huge grin as he replied, "Okay, mom!"

Sarafina smiled gently at the sight of her family coming together, she would question him about Scar later. She looked down at Aglaeca, licked his forehead and said, "I thought I told you to be in the den by dark."

"Yeah, we were worried." Nala added.

"I was with King Scar."

Mother and daughter froze at his words. Nala's smile slipped off her face and snarl quickly claimed its place.

_Oh no. _Sarafina thought.

"You were with _Scar_?" Nala spat.

"Y-Yeah, he wanted to tell me a story." Aglaeca hunkered down submissively, wondering what he had done wrong.

"Aglaeca, did he hurt you? Is he the one who really gave you these scars?" Sarafina fussed.

"No!" His brow furrowed at the accusation, "Nuka did! King Scar was really nice to me! He's not as bad as you think."

"What do you know, cub!" Nala growled.

"Calm down, Nala." Sarafina urged.

"No!" She roared at her and bared her teeth at Aglaeca, "I can't believe I was actually worrying about you! I was concerned with your well being! I was starting to not hate everything about you! And you were with _him!" _Nala yelled. Her sides heaved, her ears tucked into her skull and her eyes were set in a glare, hatred burning dimly within. "You were with that cruel, over-bearing, vile, stupid, ugly, worthless-"

At 'worthless', Aglaeca shouted, "That's wrong! You're wrong! He's not what you say he is! He's nice and funny and a great king!" The cub puffed up glaring at Nala.

Sarafina looked down in shock at the cub. There was a fierceness in him that was never there before.

"He's an awful king! He knows nothing about ruling the Pridelands!" Nala stepped forward, but Aglaeca held his ground. _It's not submitting. _She thought.

"Have _you_ ever been king? Do you even know Scar? He's nothing like you _lionesses_ say! He's different!"

Sarafina's brow furrowed at how he spat out 'lionesses'. She stepped backward, no longer standing as a protective shield over him. What had Scar said to Aglaeca to make him this way?

"He's filth, all he'll ever be is trash!" Nala shouted.

"Don't call him that!" Aglaeca roared as he lunged out to wrap himself around her forepaw, digging his small sharp teeth in.

"Aglaeca!" Sarafina shouted as Nala roared and slung him into the den's wall.

The golden tragedy picked himself up and growled at them. "You never loved me." He whispered.

_It's like someone flipped a switch._ Sarafina thought in horror.

Nala growled herself, moving in front of her mother instinctively, "You're just like him. The son of a monster."

"Nala, don't!" Sarafina pleaded. If they revealed the truth, her Aglaeca might not ever come back.

"The what?" He cocked his head to the side, confused.

"You're the son of a monster. A spawn of Scar." At his silence, Nala continued. "Scar is your father."

Sarafina hung her head in sorrow while Aglaeca processed this information, "I have a dad? And, it's King Scar?"

"Monster." Nala growled lowly.

He looked at her with bitter eyes, "I'm not a monster."

"You'll follow in your father's paw prints. You'll become just like him." She muttered.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Monster!" Nala shouted.

"Stop calling me that!" Aglaeca screamed and ran out of the den and towards the summit. He climbed the steps two at a time, flying up them. When he reached the top, the brown lion was laying in the same spot. He lifted an eyebrow and opened his mouth but Aglaeca blurted, "You're my father! I'm your son and no one ever told me!"

Scar stared at him nonchalantly before saying, "It seems I have some explaining to do, doesn't it?"

* * *

**Let be honest by saying that this chapter is ridiculous. It is by far the worst I've written. It's also short. **

**Now that that's out of the way, hey guys! Thanks to all who are still reading! Not much more until "Monster" is finished and then I can start on Mordred's Lullaby. I'm pretty excited to work on that one. **

**I'm sorry for the delays but school takes up all my time. Today is the start of fall break for my college, so i was able to finally sit down and pull all the fragments that have been in my notebooks together. When summer starts, I'll be able to update regularly again, but A and P is a bitch right now. **

**Thanks again! You guys are the reason I write!**

**_YMAW_**


End file.
